Unas vacaciones esperadas
by AmanthaB
Summary: [ Shonen Ai. Sanada/Yukimura/Kirihara. ] Akaya recibe un regalo de sus novios. Un regalo muy esperado.


**Escrito para:** fandom-insano (especial de navidad).  
**Pairing:** Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi/Kirihara Akaya.

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Konomi-sensei. La historia, al contrario, sí es mía.

* * *

Akaya se encontraba emocionado.

No, más que emocionado. Estaba total y completamente excitado.

La navidad se acercaba y sus novios —Genichirou y Seiichi— le habían dado un regalo espectacular. Un viaje, pero no solo para él o sus novios sino que habían invitado a todos los que habían conformado antes el equipo del Rikkaidai. Yukimura había reunido a todos: Jackal, Marui, Niou, Yagyuu e incluso a Yanagi. Le había sorprendido ese último invitado, tenía que admitirlo, después de todo Yanagi había sido antes su novio. Y siempre había sabido que Genichirou y Seiichi eran bastantes celosos.

La respuesta le llegó por sí sola, dado que Genichirou dijo que había invitado al novio de Renji también —Inui Sadaharu—. Suponía las razones, a pesar de que ya llevaban años juntos —para ser exactos, siete— habían cosas que no cambiaban ni siquiera cuando sus dos novios tenían veintitrés años. Sonrió con diversión, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Genichirou luego de que hubiesen ido a la cama a… celebrar la noticia.

Seiichi estaba preparando la comida, mientras que Akaya y Genichirou deberían estar duchándose para ir a cenar, pero la verdad es que Akaya se sentía bien apoyado en el pecho desnudo de Genichirou tranquilizando su respiración y escuchando como la de su novio moreno también se relajaba. Seiichi apareció en la puerta de la habitación y soltó un suspiro al ver a los otros dos todavía en la cama tapados a medias con las sabanas.

— **Hey, ya arriba. Hay que cenar y mañana nos juntaremos con todos muy temprano**— les recordó.

Genichirou le miró y asintió, mientras Akaya bostezaba suavemente y se incorporaba en la cama. Genichirou levantó a Akaya de la cama para ir a la ducha y Seiichi suspiró para sí mismo mientras iba a terminar la comida, y es que era sorprendente que Sanada mimara tanto a Akaya. Seguía sorprendiéndole haber conocido ese lado tan diferente al Genichirou de todos los días, desde que Akaya había entrado a la preparatoria y habían decidido incluirlo en la que al principio había sido una relación solo entre él y Genichirou había podido conocer diferentes facetas de Genichirou. Ambos se habían amado mucho, pero la llegada de Akaya forzó a ambos a demostrar más sentimientos y dejar en claro cuánto amaban al menor de los tres. A Seiichi le gustaba comparar a Akaya con un gatito, pues siempre necesitaba cariño y que le demostrasen el amor que sentían, había sido quien llegó a ponerle ese "algo" que siempre habían sentido que faltaba en su relación.

Escuchó el sonido de la ducha y se dispuso a servir la cena, no sirvió mucho porque seguramente y por los nervios Akaya estaría despierto yendo al refrigerador cada una hora, y despertándolos en el proceso. No servía de mucho comer una gran comida sino iban a digerirla adecuadamente por culpa de su querido novio. Akaya y Genichirou aparecieron en el comedor, Akaya vestido con un pijama muy occidental y Genichirou con una yukata, como era costumbre. Se sentaron y comieron, con los comentarios de Akaya acerca de lo que haría en la playa como fondo. Seiichi seguía dudando acerca de haber invitado a Renji, después de todo tenía muy en claro que él había sido el primer amor de Akaya y eso le hacía sentir celoso —no podía negarlo— pero había decidido confiar en Akaya y en Renji. Terminaron la comida y fueron a la cama, luego de que Akaya lavase los platos —como decía el trato de la "Familia Feliz", nombre que había sido dado por el mismo Kirihara—.

**_Día siguiente…_**

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando Seiichi se despertó, y se sorprendió al notar que su suposición había sido errónea y no había sido despertado ni una sola vez en la noche. Se volteó para mirar a Akaya y lo encontró dormido plácidamente, con un rostro de ángel —que le gustaba observar, sobre todo porque era todo lo contrario a lo que siempre recordaba de Devil Akaya— sobre el pecho de Genichirou. Comprendió porque no había despertado, era algo que había descubierto con los años: Akaya siempre dormía sin interrupciones cuando dormía en el pecho de alguno de los dos, habitualmente de Genichirou. Sacudió a Genichirou levemente, viéndole abrir los ojos y ahogar un bostezo. Sanada se movió levemente y en consecuencia despertó a Kirihara, quien intentó volverse a dormir acomodándose en la cama pero Seiichi se lo impidió. Kirihara se resignó a que no podría seguir durmiendo y se dirigió al baño primero, dado que era el que más tiempo se tomaba allí dentro. Luego fue Yukimura y por ultimo Sanada, éste último apenas estuvo unos minutos dentro. Ya a las siete cuarenta y cinco habían desayunado, tenían las maletas —que había hecho Yukimura por los tres— listas y se disponían a salir. Se encontrarían con el resto en la estación de trenes en donde tomarían el tren con rumbo a Chiba.

Salieron y tomaron un taxi para ir a la estación. Cuando llegaron, algo —o alguien— se lanzó sobre Akaya. Una cabellera pelirroja apareció entonces y una sonrisa que hizo a Akaya reír. Sin embargo, Seiichi y Genichirou hicieron una mueca, que Akaya atribuyo a los celos por lo que se separó del pelirrojo que le había abrazado. Marui.

— **Marui-senpai, tanto tiempo**— sonrió el chico con cabello de alga, Bunta sonrió también y le revolvió el cabello —¿para qué? Quien sabe, quizás quería volverlo más despeinado—.

— **¡Los extrañamos mucho!—** confesó el chico, mientras que detrás de él se podían notar a otras personas.

— **¡Yagyuu-senpai. Niou-senpai. Jackal-senpai!**— gritó Akaya al haberlos reconocido. Los tres chicos esbozaron sonrisas, mientras Genichirou murmuraba acerca de cómo podía ser que Akaya siguiera comportándose de manera infantil teniendo ya veintidós años.

— **Hola Akaya**— saludó Yagyuu, mientras Niou agregaba su puri característico.

— **Akaya**— saludó Jackal con un movimiento de cabeza para luego girar hacia Yukimura y Sanada— **Tanto tiempo. **

— **Hola chicos, nos alegra volver a verlos**— sonrió Seiichi, mientras Genichirou murmuraba todavía sobre Akaya y su forma infantil.

Los saludos pasaron y Akaya se dedicó a preguntarles a todos cómo era su vida ahora, claramente no a Sanada ni a Yukimura porque él compartía esa vida. Entonces, justo cuando iba a seguir hablando se dio cuenta de un muy importante detalle.

— **¿Dónde está Renji?**

Seiichi intentó no celarse, después de todo solo era una pregunta, pero el hecho de que hubiese usado el primer nombre de Yanagi le molestaba un poco. Genichirou lo intentó también pero no lo logro, aunque entendía que Akaya llamase a Yanagi por el primer nombre. Habían sido pareja, después de todo, se habían acostumbrado a llamarse por el primer nombre.

— **Debe estar por llegar, al parecer se atrasaron por un no-sé-qué de probabilidades de lluvia para mañana y querían poner algo para llevar. O eso entendí.**

Akaya asintió a la respuesta de Jackal, sonriendo divertido, del tiempo que había conocido a Renji sabía que era muy posible que hubiese hecho y deshecho la maleta para agregar lo que él pensaba que era necesario. Según Seiichi, iban a estar en Chiba alrededor de una semana o algo así, habían arrendado habitaciones de hotel para las parejas. Él estaría con Genichirou y Seiichi, claramente, Jackal con Marui, Yagyuu con Niou y Renji con Inui. Kirihara se dedicó a volver a preguntar acerca de las vidas de los que habían sido sus senpai en el Rikkaidai cuando vio aparecer a una silueta muy familiar junto a otra que no lo era del todo pero que sí conocía.

— **¡Renji!**— gritó Akaya, saludándole con la mano.

Yanagi sonrió ligeramente, viendo que su ex pareja no había cambiado ni con los años mientras Inui murmuraba algo que no alcanzó a comprender. Llegaron a ellos y se saludaron entre todos, Akaya sonreía bajo la mirada celosa de Genichirou y Seiichi pero se les pasó rápidamente cuando —luego de saludar a Yanagi— fue hacia ellos para ponerse en medio y sonreírles con ternura. Akaya no era tonto, sabía de lo celosos que eran sus novios —ya lo habíamos mencionado— por lo que se decidió a que era mejor calmar esos celos sino quería que todas las vacaciones se arruinaran. Ya que Inui y Yanagi habían llegado fueron a comprar los pasajes que los llevarían a Chiba. Iba a ser una semana divertida, porque aquel día era veinte, por lo que pasarían la navidad allá y dos días más. Eso hacía feliz a Akaya.

Mientras estaban en el tren que los llevaría a Chiba, Akaya se había acurrucado a un lado de Genichirou dado que seguía teniendo sueño, era algo cruel despertarlo temprano. Genichirou solo lo dejó, mientras que al frente de ellos Jackal y Marui sonreían. Dado que los asientos eran técnicamente para dos personas y que Akaya quería sentarse con sus dos novios habían terminado repartidos en los asientos con mesas al frente. Yagyuu se había sentado con Niou y al frente de ellos estaban Yanagi e Inui. Seiichi acarició la cabellera de Kirihara, le gustaban sus cabellos de alga a pesar de todo, mientras que Genichirou miraba por la ventana. Seiichi comenzó a hablar con los dos que tenía al frente, con intervenciones de Sanada muy de vez en cuando mientras Akaya dormía como si nada.

Llegaron a Chiba en cuarenta y cinco minutos, aproximadamente y Genichirou tuvo que llevarse a Akaya en brazos dado que no conseguía despertarlo. Y tampoco quería que despertase de malas. Seiichi llevó su equipaje y el de Akaya mientras que Jackal se ofreció a llevar el de Sanada. Fueron al hotel y luego cada uno a su habitación, prometieron verse en una hora para ir a la playa. Dado que todavía era temprano y que Seiichi había alegado a favor de Akaya.

—

Una hora después, todos se encontraban en la recepción del hotel, muchos se habían duchado y cambiado de ropa en el tiempo que tuvieron. Akaya estaba mimoso con Genichirou y Seiichi, era divertido verlo porque nunca creyeron que el sub capitán del equipo pudiese aguantar a alguien que fuese tan mimoso como Akaya, sin embargo se notaba que Sanada lo hacía porque quería a Kirihara. Seiichi llevaba un pequeño bolso con las toallas, bloqueador y botellas de agua para los tres, sin embargo se las pasó a Sanada mientras Akaya se ponía mimoso ahora con él. Jackal llevaba también las toallas y demás cosas que necesitarían, además de unos dulces que le había dado Bunta; Yagyuu llevaba todo y miraba con desconfianza un paquete que le había dado Niou y por ultimo estaban Yanagi e Inui quienes estaban simplemente con las toallas cada uno, aunque Inui había llevado su cuaderno para anotar Data. Todos se preguntaban de donde iba a sacar data, pero decidieron no preguntar.

Llegaron a la playa y Akaya se olvidó de que quería estar mimoso con sus novios porque apenas vio el mar se quitó la camiseta que llevaba y las sandalias para salir corriendo en dirección al mar. Todos se le quedaron viendo como llegaba al mar, hacía una mueca —seguramente porque estaba helado— y se tiraba rápidamente para mojarse por completo. Bunta fue quien le siguió y luego Niou, mientras los demás los veían desde su lugar.

Seiichi se alegró de haber sugerido ese regalo para su novio menor, porque se veía muy feliz y eso le hacía feliz a él también. Ellos sabían que Akaya siempre extrañaba a los miembros del equipo de tenis, por ello decidieron regalarle ese viaje reuniendo a todos. Además, era una buena forma de pasar la navidad, juntos entre todos. Solo restaba esperar por el día final, el veinticinco de diciembre, en el que podrían decir el "Feliz Navidad" por el que habían ido, y luego seguir disfrutando de un merecido tiempo de paz. Entre arena y mar.


End file.
